pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu
Dyskusja Z... Voltem Mira21 Hiuston mamy problem! D: Wyszła mi taka 200px maszkara :C Niezłe >D Ale jak Ci się przerobiona Renamon podoba :V >szok< Serio? Ja jestem Tygrysem ,atk samo jak wujek xD Element - drzewo, siła - yang (a yin gdzie?), kolor - zielony, kierunek - wschód, północny wschód(akuratnie ten lubię) Acha i: "Zaprzyjaźnisz się(czyli Tygrys) z urodzonymi pod chińskim znakiem Smoka..." xD Ale charakter Tygrysa opisali nieźle, "...chce zdobyć władzę nad ludźmi..." Lekkie przegięcie. To nie ma sensu Miką44 A oglądałaś? Jak tak to ILE serii? I czy xros, bo ona najważniejsze. I może jako rywal Mikayli? Będziesz trenerką. Chyba, że wolisz być Przyjacielem, możesz być juniorką roxy (koordynatorka) eh.. mira juz jest :/ trochę cię nie było ;O a danych nie mów, tylko nie powtarzaj digi ;OO moze rywalka/ przyjaciel roxy? !!JAPOŃSKIE NAZWY!! tailmon ja chce mieć :/ jest na mojej liście ;) Zanim zdecydujesz zobacz all profile i ich dyskusje, bo tam są "zamówienia" (max. 6) nie gorączkuje XD spox :) wiki, a nie wolisz być oryginalna? Masz grę, więc stać cię na to :) gdyby każdy robił anime o tej samej fabule (w tym wypadku digimon) byłoby nudno!! Nie wolisz uczestniczyć w czyimś zamiast robić własną wersję??? 1) heh spoko :) Wystarczy wymyślić fabułę POSTACI, digi same przyjdą xd Znajdziesz coś :) Możesz coś czego TU nie ma np. losowanie pokemona To jak? Chcesz wystąpić??? to możesz wtedy jako drugoplanowi.. Bo 3 głównych, 3 rywali, 3 przyjaciół i potrzebuję rywala/przyjaciela roxy.. (koordynator jeśli rywal) roxy będzie miała (napisała mi) ALE CHCESZ RYWAL, PRZYJACIEL CZY DRUGOPLANOWY???????????????? OMG ZOBACZ DYSKUSJE POSTACI I POSTACIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYWAL, PRZYJACIEL CZY DRUGOPLANOWY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! ok zrób postać Tagiru jest łowcą Robisz? Plooose Wytnij, wklej i gumka będzie usuwała tło http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Mika444/Anim%C3%A9_Digimon/Wiktoria nie usunę.. Mogę przejąć prawo autorskie do postaci? PokeGirl JABU Selene Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 'Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif ' Roxy^^ EeveeMaster Ev Masz urodziny 27 grudnia jak ja :D -Wikcio4 Zrobłem to ponieważ minęło 44 minuty a tam dalej nic nie było , ale jak teraz sobie zrobisz to nie usune ale zrób do jutra -Wikcio4 Spoko będziesz w 2 odcinku bo 1 już jest na wiki zrobiony.-Wikcio4 Troche dziwne to ze zmianą stadium :( -Wikcio4 Bo to zmiana stadium mi utrudnia wszystko .A tak pro po to chcesz ewoulować jak tak to napisz tam na profilu komiksy wiki w kogo-Wikcio4 Możesz tak wyglądać w komiksie Plik:WikiS.png Jesteś? Elo, Elo companero 12:11, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) To fajnie, co robisz?Elo, Elo companero 12:21, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz w podróży?Elo, Elo companero 12:22, kwi 28, 2012 (UTC) Odpiszesz w tej podróży? Zapraszam do anime. Elo, Elo companero 09:31, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Znów się obraziłaś? Elo, Elo companero 11:31, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Ahaaaaaa. Odpisz w podróży. Zapraszam do anime. Niezły obrazek. Jusz ;)Elo, Elo companero 13:07, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam do anime. Elo, Elo companero 16:38, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Okey, ale podaj jeszcze max. 2 poki. Pokemonów nie dodałam bo się na komputer zdenerwowałam. Przy okazji - z wzajemnością ;).Elo, Elo companero 17:17, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Nie oglądałam, ale zerknęłam w grafikę i wygląda fajnie. Elo, Elo companero 17:20, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Przez najbliższe 8min mam trudność z pisaniem - termometr i telefon.Elo, Elo companero 17:26, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Okey. Fajny pomysł. Elo, Elo companero 17:29, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) W Thoreox to pokemon: Normalny, Psychiczny i Mroczny. Pewnie myślisz, że nikt nie będzie chciał normalnego, ale on będzie miał mnóstwo ewolucji (jak Eevee). Elo, Elo companero 17:34, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Co robisz?Elo, Elo companero 18:26, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) aaaaaaa. Jest już pięć odcinków :)Elo, Elo companero 18:33, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe, dobre. Elo, Elo companero 09:30, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) okey :3Elo, Elo companero 11:14, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) No, ale wszystkie pochodzimy z Unovy, ja zaklepuję snivy!Elo, Elo companero 11:18, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Usówamy też te pokemony z innych regionów. Zostaje tylko starter.Elo, Elo companero 11:18, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) 123Pika321 Czemu nie :) Z miłą chęcią, i zapraszam do Anime ^^ Aha, ja jestem Monika, mam trzynaście lat i pochodzę ze Wrocławia. Lubię Pokemony, a najbardziej Pikachu i Cyndaquila, czasem tworzę komiksy Pokemon i nie tylko. Lubię pisać Anime. Jestem całkiem miła, lecz czasem mogę się wydrzeć i moje znajome już nie chcą mnie znać :D Mam trzy zwierzęta, przedtem więcej, a są nimi: Pies Nela, żółw Filip oraz świnka morska Pepe :) Nie :/ Dopiszesz się do Anime? Pliska, nawet jako główny bohater Na początek dwa które mają po 6 ataków, lecz potem złapiesz o wiele więcej ;) Mogą być shiny, a muszą być z Kanto i Johto ;) Ewentualnie jeszcze z Hoenn, ale wtedy twoja postać musi być z tamtego regionu :) Sama uzupełnij ;) ---- No dobrze by było. Elo, Elo companero 11:22, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Co Oshawott? Aaaaaaaaaa. Elo, Elo companero 11:29, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) No, ale imię dla Snivy... Rose!Elo, Elo companero 11:32, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) NIe zgapiam, postać w moich anime ma tak na imię!Elo, Elo companero 11:35, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Nieważne. Elo, Elo companero 11:35, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Racja Elo, Elo companero 11:39, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) No, ale ty czy ja? Elo, Elo companero 11:51, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Elo, Elo companero 11:57, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja zrobię siebie, potem ty siebie i wszyscy happy. Elo, Elo companero 12:08, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Ja jusz. Odpisz w podróży jak możesz. Elo, Elo companero 12:12, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Aha... To już to może popoprawiaj, bo ja nadal nie jażę o co ci biega. Elo, Elo companero 12:18, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, ale opis se robisz sama. Elo, Elo companero 12:34, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Jusz. Elo, Elo companero 12:47, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Hej zapisz się na moje forum http://www.pokemon-diamond.pun.pl/forums.php bardzo mi zależy -Wikcio4 Chamionem nie ale możesz być jednym z elitarnej czwórki ... tylko daj sprite i typ jakim będziesz chciała dysponować -Wikcio4 Jak chcesz to jeszcze możesz mi anpisac jak chcesz żeby wyglądały twoje poki połączonie jakich 2 poków? Nie muszą być one typu smoka ja moge zmnic a jak chcesz to możesz sama zrobić swoje pokemony ... ale jak chcesz robić to już całą linie ewolucji ...-Wikcio4 Musisz mieć minimalnie 3 pokemony